


100 Word Drabbles

by BetteNoire



Series: 100-500 Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Ghost mother forgive me, I'm so fucking mad, Lifeboat, Money, Sea, Song fic, Swearing, im a disgrace, lol, non-binary Pidge, probably, this is closest I'll get to writing something gay, whoops, why didn't I write about hunk in halter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Short things that I'll write when I'm bored and don't feel like writing full length fics.Dangan Ronpa : [1]Voltron Legendary Defender : [2] [6]Original Work : [3]WATGBS : [4]Heathers : [5]





	1. Money

Money is, in simple words, fabulous. You can buy a lot of things with it. Diamonds, pearls, shoes, clothes etc. With money you could do anything, be anything have anything. Without money you could starve to death.

But there is one thing you cannot buy with money - love. Love has to be earned in a different way than buying for things in a shop. However, Byakuya Togami is completely and utterly clueless to that fact. And it showed.

"Togami-san you didn't have to get me another car again."

"Of course I had to Naegi!"

He has much more to learn.


	2. Pidge the Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is silly and I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry I called you a gremlin-"

Keith interrupted Lance, rolling his eyes.

"No you're not."

"Well yeah but-"

"Break it up you two!" Shiro butts in between the two of them. "Where are you Pidge? We're getting worried."

"Should we call them on their cellular phone? The ringtone would alert us to their location." Allies suggests. Shiro nods and pulls out his phone.

Pidge's muffled voice comes through the walls, "Wait don't you fuckin-"

They're interrupted by their own ringtone loudly blasting through the castle.

"I do not appreciate being called an idiot." Allura states, crossing her arms.

"Tough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in question - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qiyPAlZNeCA


	3. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you shelter like you've done for me

A small girl sits on her bed, a guitar in her hands. Her eyes are filled with tears, but she quickly blinks then away.

"Mum and Dad, from where ever you are in heaven - this is for you." She says to seemingly no one. Then she begins to play a tune on her guitar. It's not the best but it's still a lovely tune to listen to.

Then she adds her voice to the tune,

"I'll give them shelter, like you've done for me. And I know, I'm not alone, you'll be watching over us.."

"Until you're gone..." She cries.


	4. Sea

The sea is beautiful, she notes. The waves lap at her feet and splash out in the magnificent shades of blue, indigo and green. She smiles as the water sinks though her shoes to her socks.

Then her smile fades. While she may be Wadanohara, the sea witch, the sea had and always will remind her that she isn't the first. And she isn't the last.

She sinks to her knees. "What would he think of me now..."

Someone comes up beside her and sits next to her. It's Tatsumiya, with her warm smile.

"Well I think you're pretty great."


	5. Lifeboat

She sits in a lifeboat, in a raging black ocean. The inky abyss laps into the side. She shivers and leans into the soft plastic yellow. Her eyes are tightly shut but her ears aren't.

They're yelling. The lifeboat is to heavy. Someone needs to go. She feels everyone's eyes on her and her eyes try to shut even further. Laughter echoes through her ears and the waves lap against the boat.

In the distance she hears a rumble. Lightning. Is it close or far? She doesn't know.

But is lightning in water throwing a toaster in a bathtub?

Apparently.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels so inaccurate but I need to write something other than something leading up to kiibo killing Kaji. I hope that makes no sense.

Team Voltron didn't work without everyone in it helping out. Of course, everyone had their bad days.

Shiro had panic attacks some days, and wandered the halls.

Keith sometimes had the feeling of being misplaced, an outcast to the the team.

Pidge had a hunch sometimes that maybe they'd never find the time to rescue their family.

Hunk had days when he'd cook and remember his moms back on earth.

Lance had grown to used to a large family and felt unnerved at losing them all.

Despite this Team Voltron worked together through their issues and striffes.

Key word - Together.


End file.
